


Before Its Close

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [38]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, POV Edmund Pevensie, Setting: Prince Caspian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: When your world seems to be ending, hope can be found in the strangest places.





	Before Its Close

**Author's Note:**

> Filmverse. The title is from _My Life Closed Twice Before Its Close_ by Emily Dickinson, chosen because it reminds me of this ship and of the POV character. The quotes at the beginning and end of the drabble are from the _Prince Caspian_ film, spoken by Peter.

_‘I’m afraid that’s just it; we’re not coming back.’_

_We’re not?_ Your lungs cannot get enough air, and you barely feel the pressure of Lu’s hand as it clutches at yours. The news, half-expected, hits you with the force of a punch in the gut.

You force yourself to act normally, not wanting unwelcome attention and _particularly_ not wanting Caspian to react. It’s too early to tell the others about the understanding between you, but never to see him again? It’s unbearable.

And yet Pete still brings you hope.

_‘You two are. At least, I_ think _He means you two.’_


End file.
